


Only Love Can Hurt Like This

by bistiles_bilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Communication Failure, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, fuck-buddies to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bistiles_bilinski/pseuds/bistiles_bilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek huffed in annoyance and shook his head. "So me driving up to Berkeley and helping you study for that big test was didn't mean anything? I'm just supposed to brush off the fact that we went to dinner after? You spending three days in my bed and talking in run-on sentences about wanting kids and a dog someday was nothing?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Love Can Hurt Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Only Love Can Hurt Like This by Paloma Faith
> 
> There is a slight dub-con scene where Stiles doesn't explicitly agree to the sexual acts that occur
> 
> Derek is under the impression they were dating, while Stiles though they were just fuck-buddies

"I can't do this anymore, Derek. Whatever this is, whatever you thought this _was_ , it's over. I'm done." 

 

Stiles looked at his face in the mirror, not even believing what he was saying himself. It was blatantly obvious that he was lying by even coming around to Derek's, although it wasn't by his choice. He'd left his wallet and school bag at Derek's loft the night before, and had been in too much of a hurry the next day to pick it up. 

Scott, ever the kind and considerate best friend (and yes, that is sarcasm you're detecting) had said he'd pick it up on his way through through town, but had changed his mind at the last minute and decided to come home the next day with his boyfriend. Stiles loved the guy, he really did, but he could be a giant fucking dick sometimes. 

He scrubbed a hand over his face and pep talked himself all the way down to Derek's loft. The door was being thrown open, before he could even poise his hand to knock, and he was being dragged inside. Derek immediately shoved him up against the door while simultaneously mouthing at his neck and it never failed to make Stiles shiver and bare his throat. 

"You smell weird," Derek breathed into his ear. 

"What?" Stiles asked, his head already feeling dazed and his body arching into the hard line of Derek's, begging for friction.

"You smell....," Derek buried his face into Stiles' throat and licked a hot stripe up his bobbing Adam's apple. "You smell sad and angry," he whispered. 

That seemed to shake Stiles somewhat and he pushed at Derek's chest saying, breathlessly, "We need to talk Der, let up a minute." 

"I'm listening," Derek said, a hand settling on his hip and the other sliding up his chest. 

" _Derek_ ," Stiles whined, not sure if he was pleading him to stop or continue. "Come on, we need to-" 

"Later," Derek said thoughtfully, and then attached his teeth to the tender skin behind Stiles' ear. Both hands skimmed down his body and landed just under his ass, squeezing and then lifting him up. 

Stiles' legs wrapped around Derek's waist as he delved a hand into the hair that was always softer than it looked and his heart clenched in his chest. This was not how it was supposed to go, he was supposed to be telling Derek that they couldn't see each other, not tugging at the man's belt and sinking to his knees. He was supposed to be telling Derek that he wanted a boyfriend instead of just a fuck-buddy, not crawling up the bed with Derek following behind him. 

Derek was supposed to be laughing in his face and saying they were never going to be anything more, not thrusting three fingers in and moaning Stiles' name. This was why things needed to stop, because no matter how resolved Stiles was that it was going to be the last time, he'd always find himself back in Derek's sheets.

His body arched up as Derek pushed inside, and it felt like being torn apart. He cried out and racked his nails down Derek's back as he buried his face in his shoulder. Derek moaned and panted against his neck, whispering his name in a silent plea. 

" _Jesus_  Stiles, you feel so good." Derek ran a hand up his arm until he could tangle their fingers together and Stiles whined, sealing their mouths closed.

The intimacy was overwhelming and he fought the sting in the back of his eyes as Derek rolled his hips in slow, even thrusts. The familiar feeling growing in his stomach made him cry out and clutch at Derek's shoulders. "Fuck, I'm close," he said, voice hoarse and raw.

Derek buried his face in Stiles' hair and snaked a hand down between them, gripping Stiles' dick and giving a tug on the right side of too tight. Stiles couldn't help the noises that scraped their way out of his throat and he pulled Derek down to smash their mouths together as he spilled onto his stomach. 

Derek worked him until the feeling was too much and he whined from the movement, then he gripped Stiles' hips and gave half a dozen thrusts before he was calling out Stiles' name.

After pulling out, Derek went to get a washcloth to clean them up and threw a shirt at Stiles' head. "I ruined the one you wore over," he said, blushing as he wiped at the mess on Stiles' stomach. 

Once they were somewhat clean and Stiles had pulled the shirt over his head, Derek collapsed on top of him and shoved his nose in the damp skin behind his ear. "What'd you want to talk about."

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut and ran a hand through Derek's hair. "It doesn't matter," he said, taking an even breath and trying to keep his mouth from ignoring his brain.

Derek made a noise and nuzzled in under Stiles' chin while wrapping an arm around his waist. "Isaac's coming home tomorrow," he said, the vibrations of his voice traveling through Stiles' chest and making him shiver.

"Exciting," Stiles said, only half paying attention. 

"He's bringing Scott home with him," Derek continued before nipping at the vulnerable skin of Stiles' throat.

"Yeah, Scott told me when they started hooking up. Guess some guys aren't ashamed of who they stick their dick in." Stiles let the bitterness soak into his words and could feel when Derek stopped working a mark into his skin.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Derek asked, lips brushing against him as he spoke. 

"It doesn't mean anything," Stiles said prying his fingers from Derek's skull and pushing him off his body. "I gotta get home, I told dad I'd bring him dinner."

He didn't wait for a reply, just tugged on his jeans, pulled his shoes on, and slammed the door behind him. 

♦️

It spoke volumes about Stiles' life that he didn't even bat an eye at seeing Derek waiting on his bed with his shredded shirt in one hand and his book bag at his feet. "You forgot them," he said, voice tight.

"I'm gonna be leaving pretty soon, you should probably go." Stiles threw his keys onto the desk and noticed his wallet had been thrown there too. 

"Are you ashamed of me?" Derek asked, making Stiles turn and look at him, mouth gaping. 

"God, no. I'm not ashamed of you, Derek." He ran a hand through his hair with frustration before saying, "I'm just, resigned."

Derek snorted and stood up, " _Resigned_ ," he spit out, scowling.

"Yes!" Stiles nearly shouted. "I know how you feel, Derek, and I've accepted it, but that doesn't mean I have to live with it. That's what I wanted to talk to you about-"

"Know how I feel?" Derek interrupted, deadpan. "You don't have to _live with it_? Look, Stiles, if you're breaking up with me, just do it, because I don't need this shit." Stiles opened his mouth to say something, anything, but Derek continued with, "Look I know I'm not exactly some trophy boy for romance, but I'm trying here and I'm sorry if it's not enough for you."

Stiles heaved a deep breath before steeling himself and saying, "You said 'breaking up'." When Derek only raised his eyebrows, Stiles said, "As in, we've been dating." 

Derek shook his head and let out an angry laugh. "Yeah, Stiles, dating. It's when two people spend time together-"

"Fucking," Stiles blurted. 

Derek's face scrunched in confusion as he asked, "What?"

"We've been fucking, that's about the extent of the time we spend together."

Derek huffed in annoyance and shook his head. "So me driving up to Berkeley and helping you study for that big test was didn't mean anything? I'm just supposed to brush off the fact that we went to dinner after? You spending three days in my bed and talking in run-on sentences about wanting kids and a dog someday was _nothing_?"

"That's not- I didn't know that-" Stiles left his mouth hanging as he vigorously shook his head. "I didn't know you considered those dates."

"Well I can assure you I wouldn't be doing those things if you were just a fuck-buddy." When Stiles looked over, Derek had the expression of someone not wanting to get their hopes up and failing miserably. And God, Stiles had to kiss him. 

He closed the distance in barely two seconds and threw himself at Derek. Their mouths smashed together clumsily and teeth clacked, but what was lacking in finesse was made up for in enthusiasm. 

"What about your dad's dinner?" Derek asked, pulling away to nip and lick at his neck. 

"Fuck it, he can eat with Melissa," Stiles said, pulling Derek with him to the bed. 

There was only a him in response before Derek was settling in between his legs and asking, "We went about this pretty backwards, huh?"

"Yeah," Stiles agreed. "You know what else should be backwards? This position, so you can stick your dick up my ass." 

Derek groaned and shook his head. "I take it all back," he said, even as he settled more fully. "I'm leaving now."

"Suure you are, big guy." 

Derek wiggled his way into the space between neck and shoulder and whispered, "I love you. You know that right?"

Stiles threaded his fingers into Derek's hair and nodded, saying, "I think I'm figuring it out. And I love you too, by the way."

He could feel the smile pressed into his skin, followed by, "I know, you talk in your sleep. And you say it every time you blow your load."

Stiles hits him with a pillow. Repeatedly.

**Author's Note:**

> come [ tumbl](http://bi-stiles-bilinski.tumblr.com/) at me so we can cry about werewolves and their humans <3 comments and kudos make want to kiss you on your face, like so many kisses


End file.
